Aurelia
Aurelia is a Nuzlocked trainer from Johto. After a traumatic white out in Johto, "Aurie" disappeared for four months while she tried to train herself to be better. She is technically one-eyed and uses an artificial replacement to fake normalcy in her life. Appearance At the start of the PAC, Aurelia was a brunette. She had long brown hair that she tied off in pigtails and wore a school uniform. Most notable was Aurelia's missing eye; she covered the empty socket with a white eye patch, leaving only one golden eye exposed. Aurie was incredibly self conscious about it and originally withdrawn socially as a result. After her four month vanishing act, Aurie came to Kalos and got a makeover. She has died her hair black and cut it much shorter than it was originally. She has also purchased a fake eye, and practically bought renewed self-confidence with it. Personality Shy shy shy shy shy shy Moebutt. Biography Pre-PAC Aurelia was born in Viridian City, Kanto, where she lived until she was six years old. Her older sister Beryllium was a Child of the Viridian Forest and had appropriate healing powers. Their family treatd Beryl's ability like a show trick and had her "perform" frequently on daytime television. Beryl's act was to take a beaten and battered Pokemon and to heal it just by touching it. Their parents were greedy with the miraculous power. So when Aurie was born, the forest neutralized Beryl's gift; not by taking it from the innocent child, but by cursing Aurelia. One day Beryl got very sick before a performance. Rather than call it off, her parents decided to have Aurelia debut as Beryl's miraculous sister. So on live TV, Aurelia received an injured Pokemon and killed it just by touching it. The incident tore her family to shreds. Her parents fought and split up. Beryllium went on a Pokemon journey and was kidnapped. Aurelia's mother decided not to pay Beryl's ransom, having decided to blame her daughter rather than herself for Aurelia's curse. When Aurelia turned ten she begged to go on her Pokemon adventure. Her mother hoped that being separated from Beryl might have negated the curse, so agreed. It didn't go well. Aurelia's live performance had left her wildly unpopular with some Kanto natives. While in the Viridian Forest, Aurelia was ambushed and beaten severely to teach her a lesson; that she was dangerous and shouldn't be allowed to train Pokemon, since she would just get them killed. It was in this incident that Aurelia lost her eye. It also cost her mother whatever strength she had left. Finally, Aurie and her mother moved to Johto. Ashamed and embarrassed by the curse she knew was her fault, Aurelia's mother kept her daughter on a short leash. As a result, Aurelia grew up in New Bark town and very rarely got to leave her house. She made friends with her neighbor, Ethan, but her mother didn't want Aurie interacting with Ethan's marrill. It wasn't until Aurelia turned seventeen that Professor Elm and Professor Oak managed to BS a reason to get her out of New Bark. Seven Years Later Seven yeas after arriving in Johto, Aurelia was something of a shut-in. Her best friend was Ethan and thanks to his friendly Marrill she was becoming more bold around Pokemon. She was assigned a pick-up job by Professor Elm, which ended with her being paid by Professor Oak to complete the Johto Pokedex. She built quite the team and got four gym badges before whiting out. All of her Pokemon died and Aurelia became very distressed. After trying for many months to keep a tough face, Aurie returned to Johto and her solitairy life without so much as a good-bye letter to her friends. Four Months MIA Aurie sulked for a few months before snapping out of her depression. She returned to her martial arts classes and began studying academics again. Four months after disappearing, Aurelia applied for and was accepted to a prestigious trainer's academy in Kalos. Makeover Ourelia After getting in touch with her old friends again, Aurie decided to take "turning a new leaf" one step further. She changed her look and tried to be someone else, "Ourelia," but her friends Liam and Pikavee quickly saw through her disguise. She was ashamed and embarrassed, but pulled through and decided to make "Aurelia" more lik the "Ourelia" she wished she could be. Aurie began training a few Pokemon in Kalos to build confidence, then applied for her trainer's license in Kanto. Kanto Adventures Her license was quickly approved, with the usual Nuzlocke Condition restrictions. She went to Pallet Town and met two other trainers, Rosalie and Orre, who decided to travel Kanto with her. Around the same time, Aurelia's friend Pikavee was traveling in Kanto as well. She met up with him a few times. After defeating Lt. Surge, Aurelia's friend Music had drama in his life and Aurie decided to return to Kalos to help him sort it out. Afterwards, she returned to Celadon City and continued her gym challenge. Pokemon Team In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Gifted Deceased A lot of them oops Relationships *Alex *Music *Pikavee *Beryllium *Liam *Pieter *Melinda *Naria Achivements Kalos Trainer's License; She has yet to take on the Gym Leader challenge Johto 4/8 Gym Badges Kanto 3/8 Gym Badges Trivia *Did *you *know? Category:Character